After Jenkins
by Doccubus
Summary: What happened after the bar fight Lily v.s Jenkins. Lily/Marshall


**AN: **This is one-off just for fun

**Warnings and Disclaimers**: I do not own HIMYM or any of its characters. Warning: not for kids

**After Jenkins**

"See? Told you," Marshall said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Lily merely nodded smiling as she handed Barney her earing and slowly removed her scarf. Barney, already holding her phone and earrings was looking at her in confusion.

"Really Lily, I am sorry if what I did affected you and Marshall in anyway," Jenkins offered raising her hands apologetically.

"Mmmhmm," Lily responded handing Barney her scarf. Without warning she swirled around and landed a punch right across Jenkin's jaw that knocked the woman to the floor. Marshall shot up out of his chair and Barney's jaw dropped in shock. "My husband? You kissed _my_ husband? No one kissing my future baby daddy but me!"

Lily jumped onto top of Jenkins elbow first and started throwing ferocious punches as Jenkins covered her head with her arms. "Lily!" Marshall cried.

Barney tapped his shoulder lifting Lily's phone up, "move you're in the shot. Oh thats good!"

"Barney what the hell!" Marshall cried.

"It would be a nice edition to my blog," Barney said, "now move, we don't see chick fight everyday!"

Lily sat up holding a large piece of Jenkin's hair in her hand. "Hey take it outside!" Carl screeched.

Marshall grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her off of Jenkins. Lily tried to lunge back at the woman but Marshall wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and lifted her tiny body up off the ground. Barney went around them holding ther phone, "Lily, how do you feel now?"

"Barney!" Marshall cried.

"Angry!" Lily shouted.

"Let's assess the damage," Barney said turning the camera on Jenkins who was groggily getting off the floor. Her hand was covering the bald spot where her hair was pulled off and her nose was bleeding. "Oh! I think this qualifies as an ass whoopin!" He raised his hand in the air saying "what up!" and Lily smacked his hand with a proud grin on her face.

"Come on, we're leaving now," Marshall said pulling Lily away, "so sorry about that Carl."

"It's cool, she deserved the ass whoopin anyways," Carl called back.

"Barney get the camera out of my face!" Jenkins said pushing past Barney.

"Hey! I'd still bang ya!" Barney cried. "Oh, Lily! I'll give you your phone back tomorrow, I have some uploading to do!"

"Damn what the hell happened?" Ted said as Marshall and Lily stepped out of the bar with Marshall still holding Lily. Ted and Robin were about to go in when they walked out.

"Lily, is that a large chunk of hair in your hand?" Robin said.

At that moment Jenkins stepped out of the bar and ran to her car. Ted and Robin's jaws dropped.

"Well, she kissed my marshmellow!" Lily said.

"Whoa man she kissed you?" Ted said giving Marshall a 'good job man' look.

Robin smacked his arm, "good job Lily, you ripped her a new one!"

"And i got in on camera!" Barney said stepping out of the bar with the phone.

"OH!" Ted and Robin cried running to Barney and trying to look at the video.

Marshall rolled his eyes and kept moving Lily forward, "we're going home now."

The whole cab ride to the apartment was tense as Lily was still pissed off. The cab driver even drove faster out of fear at the fiery red-head's angry expression. He actually sighed in relief when he arrived at Marshall and Lily's building, he almost didn't want the money, but Marshall gave it to him anyways.

"I'm sorry babe," Marshall said as they stepped into the elevator.

Lily turned her gaze on him, "what are you sorry for?"

"For the whole Jenkins thing," Marshall said.

"You don't need to apologize," Lily said as they walked towards their apartment, "after that bitch kissed you, you came to me and told me right away, but I didn't believe you. I am so sorry, I was such an ass."

Marshall shut and locked tthe door behind him and said, "no Lily, you don't need to apologize after what you did to poor Jenkins."

Lily swirled around angrily, "poor Jenkins? _Poor Jenkins_! That bitch deserved it!"

"Li..."

"No Marshall," Lily said advancing on the man and making him back up against the door, "you are mine and only mine. You understand?"

Marshall nodded immediately, "yes, I'm so..."

He was cut off by Lily's lips as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Marshall moaned as his wife slipped her tongue into his mouth and clung to him tightly. He pushed himself off the door and wrapped his large arms around Lily's waist as he walked them towards the bedroom.

They fell on to the bed together and Lily moaned. Marshall moved his hands to Lily's leather jacket and slipped it off her shoulders. Lily sat up and assisted him while tugging off Marshall's tie and slipping off his blazer and dress shirt. Then they started clawing at each other's pants and they didn't even reach the floor before Marshall spread Lily's legs and plunged forward. Lily cried out and arched her back.

Marshall started moving his hips at a fast pace as Lily wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept thrusting harder and harder. "Uhh," Lily moaned arching her back, "Marshall!"

"Ohh Lily," Marshall groaned moving faster.

"Yes," Lily moaned, "yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh God I'm cumming," Marshall groaned.

"YES MARSHALL!" Lily cried her eyes clenching shut and her body shaking.

"Lily!" Marshall yelled as he released himself into her.

They collapsed onto the bed together breathing heavily. "Oh I love fucking like that," Lily breathed.

"I just love you period," Marshall said.

"Aww marshmellow, I love you so much," Lily said.

Marshall kissed her lips, "I love you too Lily-pad. I love you too."


End file.
